


Keep me away from you

by eliocentrica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Gambling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minor Original Character(s), Muggle Technology, Muggles, Organized Crime, Polyjuice Potion, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliocentrica/pseuds/eliocentrica
Summary: The one where Hermione and Draco are definitely not attracted to each other *add ironic voice*-Hermione is settling in the hotel room in Las Vegas. The Investigation Department of the DMLE pulled all the strings they have with MACUSA in order to secure a last minute portkey to the US for her. It is definitely inconvenient that the latest dark artefacts smuggling organisation in Britain seems to stem from the US. She has been following Draco Malfoy for months now. He's under her skin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to get inspiration from songs to get back into writing fanfictions. The hotel room idea comes from “Get me away from you” by Hinder but it isn't necessary to listen to it to follow the plot.

**Keep me away from you**

Or the one where Hermione and Draco are definitely not attracted to each other *add ironic voice*

Hermione is settling in the hotel room in Las Vegas. The Investigation Department of the DMLE pulled all the strings they have with MACUSA in order to secure a last minute portkey to the US for her.

It is definitely inconvenient that a dark artefacts smuggling organisation in Britain seems to stem from the US. Jurisdiction was disputed with MACUSA. But then, Hermione guesses, the Americans understood that it is also kind of personal to the British Auror Department, considering who her lead is.

As one of the prominent Aurors, Hermione has been following Draco Malfoy for months now, trying to figure out where the goods are coming from. She would have bet somewhere in Central Europe, but here she is, in the city of sin.

She peeks out the window, making sure that the curtains are completely blocking her out from an outside view. She prefers not to give her location away, just in case Malfoy has sent his minions out to stop or distract her.

Dusk is approaching and the city is starting to wake up. She retreats when the neon sign of the casino on the opposite side of the street turns on and fluorescent lights shine into her room. She expects Malfoy to arrive at 8PM. She has an hour to get ready for the operation.

Hermione goes back to sweeping the room. No spells, no wards, no magical objects detected. She puts up her own wards and she goes back to the window to take a look the casino's entrance and the lobby of the hotel to its left. More people are moving about, going in and out of the establishments. No sign of a platinum blond head yet.

She counts the floors from bottom to top, stopping at the 7th. She counts the balconies from right to left, stopping at the 9th. That's his room, according to the Confunded receptionist of the hotel. There's a wide glass sliding door and that is going to be her way in.

Hermione takes her Omnioculars from her backpack and she levitates them to the side of the window, adjusting the height and making sure they're on the right angle to record everything that's going on down in the street, at the front entrance of the casino and hotel.

Then she takes out some Muggle wireless bugs which work as listening devices. They might not be standard Ministry-issue but she finds they make her job a bit easier in that they are not detected as magical by standard sweeping spells and if a wizard sees them, they would assume they're just inconspicuous little bugs. It's the first time she's risking it since the beginning of this operation and it's only because she isn't in a wizarding town.

Moving on to the windowless bathroom, she checks herself out in the mirror using her wand for light. Her hair is tied in a side plait to avoid getting in the way while she's carrying out her job. She's wearing the standard Auror uniform for Muggle locations: a black tank top covered by a black jacket, black skinny trousers, black boots. She quickly casts a Disillusionment charm on her head and the mirror no longer reflects her image.

Hermione moves back to the window in the bedroom. It's getting darker outside and she still has 40 minutes before Malfoy is supposed to arrive at the casino. This is her chance to test out her bugs. She looks out at the hotel on the opposite side of the street. She focuses her eyes on the balcony where she needs to land, just a couple of floors down from her vantage point. She quickly spins on the spot to Disapparate.

There are no wards protecting Malfoy's room. It seems like he hasn't sent any scouts in advance to secure the location. Perhaps he feels he doesn't need to take precautions since they're in a Muggle neighbourhood and he's going to meet with a Muggle trafficker. Hermione thinks he's being overly confident, considering that he knows she has been following him for a while now. Always the smug one, just like at Hogwarts.

She slides the door ajar to quickly get in and she places her listening device inside the smoke detector. This should be the perfect spot because Malfoy usually ignores Muggle contraptions, deeming them to be beneath him. And it isn't going to be picked up by any detection spells. One day, she hopes sooner than later, his disdain for all Muggle things is going to betray him and she knows she's going to be there to catch him. That's why she's so enthusiast about her idea of using listening bugs. Besides, the Ministry won't even find out that she's breaking protocol.

She takes a look around the room. Two black sleek armchairs stand between the balcony door at the foot of a king size bed. She resists the urge to touch the soft white linen. There's a plush golden rug on the floor. She considers how Malfoy can still afford luxuries even after the War and after many of his assets have been supposedly confiscated by the Ministry.

Hermione thinks of sleeping in a comfortable mattress with silk sheets and plump pillows for one night. Maybe even with someone warm next to her... With a sigh, she thinks of her own hotel room: a minimal double bed with acrylic sheets, a small desk and no rug on the floor, just worn out carpet. She's going to spend most of her night on a stake-out anyway, so she tells herself it doesn't really matter how lacking in comforts her accommodation is.

She eventually shakes herself from her thoughts and she walks to the balcony to Disapparate to the street. Her next task is to check out the casino.

It isn't so easy walking through the stream of people in the street without bumping into anybody as a transparent being. Luckily she can take advantage of the patches of darkness which she encounters, and also of the fact that everybody is so distracted by the shining lights of the neon signs of the buildings. The bouncers at the entrance of Capaldi's establishment are busy combing through the people trying to gain entrance, so she quickly sneaks in unnoticed.

The music is so loud, the lights are so dim and people are so drunk or hyped by the thrill of gambling that it's easier for Hermione to walk around unseen by Muggles thanks to her Disillusionment spell. She tries to find the face she has memorised from pictures supplied by her MACUSA contact. The back of the hall is sectioned-off by dividers. It seems like private parties go on over there, so that's probably where she'll find Capaldi and where he'll meet Malfoy.

Hermione crosses the hall to get a better view of the VIP tables and indeed she finds Capaldi sitting with a man wearing dark robes. She quivers with excitement because that must be the wizard bringing in the dark artefacts for Capaldi. Who else would dress in robes in hot-weather Las Vegas? She for one would like to strip down from her jacket to her tank top.

The wizard looks very unassuming, with dark hair and brown eyes. She tries to keep her distance because she doesn't want the wizard to sense her magic. It seems like he's using a spell to make his features difficult to remember, like she's face blind. She's going to look into the type of charm he's using and she's going to find another way to track him.

Suddenly, a blond Californian bimbo approaches the two man and she gestures to the entrance of the casino. From the intel Hermione has got, that must be Capaldi's girlfriend, Lara. Hermione checks her watch, it's 7:58 and Malfoy will be here any moment now.

~*~

Draco gets out of a black taxi in front of the Capaldi's casino. He is dressed to impress the Italian-American mob boss. White shirt, dark formal trousers and shiny black shoes. His wand is securely stowed in a hidden pocket of his robe, an outer black robe which looks a lot like a long jacket to Muggle eyes. To appear more business-like he also has a briefcase in his left hand.

Draco looks up and down the street seeing just inoffensive Muggles. He doesn't sense any magic being performed nearby. He relaxes his shoulders and walks into the casino, he gives his name to one of the huge bouncers glaring at the visitors and after a moment's wait a blond, voluptuous young woman dressed in a long black satin dress materialises to collect him.

The woman introduces herself as Lara and she leads him through the main hall of the casino, off to a sectioned-off area at the back, where the music isn't so loud and there are private card games going on. Everything seems to be going smoothly, Draco thinks, not one magical encounter so far as predicted.

He is told to sit down and get comfortable while he waits for Mr Capaldi and the blonde leaves with an order of scotch whisky for him. He sits down in a leather armchair with his back to the wall, resting his briefcase on his lap. He looks around to find that the nearest occupied table is far away enough to make sure that their conversation will not be overheard by any patrons of the establishment.

Lara comes back holding a tray with two tumblers and a dusty old whisky bottle, which she settles on the coffee table. Draco takes the opportunity to look down the woman's cleavage, her dress being rather generous in that department.

“Mr Capaldi will be here momentarily” she announces while perching on the arm of the empty chair and then she falls silent. Draco notices how the woman is studying him. He also notices that her dress splits to the sides showing her legs up to the lower-half side of her thighs. If he weren't here purely for business purposes, he would consider getting to know her more intimately. But he is here on business, and some good-looking lady isn't going to distract him. That's definitely the Italian man's style—using seduction to get a good deal. Draco forces his eyes away from the woman.

A short broad man with salt and pepper hair approaches them and Draco stands up to meet him.

“Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to have you here in my establishment. Have you had a chance to take a look around and enjoy the attractions?” Mr Capaldi says extending his hand to welcome him.

Shaking his hand firmly, Draco responds “I have just arrived so I have not had the opportunity yet. But I'm sure after our conversation I can take a tour...” Glancing to the blonde, he adds “If my chaperon will indulge me.” Who says he cannot play along with Capaldi's seduction game?

“Oh, yes, you've met my Lara” Capaldi says placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder as if to claim her. Gesturing to the table, he softly asks “Baby, can you please pour some whisky for us?”

Lara stands up and bends down to the coffee table to pour the whisky in the tumblers while the men sit down on the armchairs. She offers a tumbler to Draco and she hands the other to her man, while going back to perching on his armchair. She crosses her legs and quite a lot if skin is exposed.

Draco takes a sip of the whisky and he concedes Capaldi might be just a Muggle, but he definitely knows how to put a wizard at ease with little details like this Firewhisky. In the meantime, the Italian man silently scrutinises Draco; he's waiting for the wizard to start the conversation.

Draco realises that the man thinks he has the upper hand. Capaldi is most definitely going to make an offer he can't refuse. To counteract this, he needs to assert himself.

“So, Mr Capaldi, should we begin with talking provenance and originality of the item?” Draco starts the conversation bluntly with a charming smile.

~*~

Hermione is bringing her top seduction techniques to the table. Acting as Lara, Mr Capaldi's girlfriend was her brilliant last minute idea.

During her inspection of the casino that evening, she overheard the boss tell the young woman that her job was going to be entertaining Malfoy. Good thing Hermione always brings a small bottle of Polyjuice potion on herself.

It was easy enough to Confund Lara on her way to the bar, bring her to the ladies' restroom and Stun her, grab a hair from her blond head, drink the potion and change into her dress. Then Hermione transfigured a bottle of bourbon from the bar into Firewhisky and she went back to the VIP hall to bring it to Malfoy.

As the conversation between the two men progresses, Hermione learns that Malfoy probably thinks Capaldi is a middle man and that he wants to find our who the source is. She too is also more interested in the wizard smuggling magical objects, rather than in stopping the illegal dealings of an Italian mob boss in the US. Trying to learn as much as possible about that without breaking her cover, she has to stay silent so she lets the conversation flow between the two men. Her efforts are concentrated on making sure she's as charming and seductive as possible.

It seems the artefact is not in the premises and this meeting is just about discussing the logistics of the appraisal of the object and the length Malfoy's clients are willing to go to secure it. The conversation is stalling because none of them wants to give anything away until after the appraisal, so they decide to meet the next morning at Capaldi's warehouse on the docks. Capaldi employs the money coming from the casino in a import/export trade company. That complicates things for Hermione. She'll have to leave her late night stake out to survey the docks and to prepare for next morning's meeting.

She thinks she should really have accepted Harry's help but she didn't want him to act rashly like he usually does when Malfoy is concerned. Especially since Harry's testimony helped Malfoy's case after the war and now he's throwing it all to the wind.

Sometimes her pride and determination has complicated her missions but she isn't going to give up. She'll just work harder on it, just like she would cram for exams back at Hogwarts a few years ago. Besides, this investigation is too personal. She _needs_ to be the one bringing Malfoy to justice, or at least to find out what the bloody hell he has been doing these passed months, what's his angle.

She really thought he changed, after his acquittal. For a couple of years it really seemed like Malfoy was taking steps towards the Light. She was a bit disappointed in him and she felt an urge to understand his recent change of pace. That's why she asked the Head Auror to be assigned to the case in place of Harry.

Following Malfoy for so many months has started to give her some perspective. There are still dark wizards around, even if in hiding, and the Malfoy name still carries some weight in that circle. But she has watched him for so long and she thinks he was dragged into this smuggling organisation. Hermione secretly thinks this isn't Malfoy's choice and she hopes to free him from whatever the organisation has on him so he can step in the Light once again.

Hermione realises with a moment's delay that Capaldi has just asked Lara, that is herself,to lead Malfoy out into the main hall and to give him a tour of the casino. So she makes an effort to stand up gracefully from the armchair. She takes a couple of steps away from the table before stopping and waiting for the wizard.

Malfoy stands up and shakes Capaldi's hand. Hermione or, well, Lara, turns her back over her shoulder to give him an appreciative look then she starts walking again, slowly, to make sure Malfoy follows her.

Not really knowing much about the gambling games going on in the casino, Hermione walks around the tables without lingering. Malfoy doesn't seem to be interested in Muggle gambling, as she expected. She tries to make small talk, asking Malfoy about his trip to the US but he isn't very talkative now that Capaldi is no longer with them.

Hermione decides to reroute to the bar, thinking Malfoy might be more open to her charms if he has had more than one drink. With one flick of her fingers the barman is ready to take their order. They sit down on the barstools next to each other.

Malfoy orders a whisky and Hermione asks for a Margarita. She spins on her seat to lean her back against the bar, her elbows resting on the shiny metal surface, arms pushing on the side of her breasts. She crosses her legs to make sure Malfoy has a good view of them through the slits of her black satin dress. Hermione cocks her head to the side and she glances at Malfoy, finding his eyes on her cleavage. Hopefully this goes well.

Their drinks are served but she ignores hers. “Mr Malfoy, will you be staying at our hotel?” she inquires.

Malfoy nods looking into her eyes. Hermione continues, “And would you be interested in joining me at one of our shows tonight? The girls we have are really talented. I should know, I was one of them!” Hermione winks, tilting her upper body towards him to give him a better view.

Malfoy's eyes drift for a split second to her cleavage again, but he holds her gaze when he speaks. “The aeroplane trip from the UK was quite long and I think I'm suffering jetlag.” He takes a sip of whisky.

“Of course I understand.” Hermione comments like she doesn't know it's an excuse. He definitely used a portkey as well. His knowledge of planes and jetlag is impressive for a pure-blood, though.

Unfortunately, she isn't going to get anything out of him tonight. What a waste of Polyjuice—no good intel on the dealer, and she wasn't even capable of seducing Malfoy into giving her information on his next movements.

Malfoy is still staring into her eyes. She thinks for a moment she sees the grey irises darken.

“I think I am going to have an early night” he says flatly just before finishing his whisky in one last gulp.

Making an effort to show disappointment, Hermione says “I've quite enjoyed your company. Shame we cannot spend the night together.”

Malfoy stands up from the barstool holding his briefcase. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Lara” he says as goodbye.

Hermione touches his forearm to hold him there for a moment longer and she says in a seducing low voice “Oh, believe me, the _pleasure_ was mine.” Malfoy's grey eyes definitely darkened for a moment this time.

She continues brightly, “Have a nice stay at our hotel. Should there be anything you need, please call our room service. We strive to satisfy our guests as much as possible.” Hermione uncrosses her legs in a motion to stand up, the skirt of her dress stretching to make sure that Malfoy's gaze catches the view of her upper thighs.

He nods, gives her one last once over and leaves with a frown on his face.

Hermione waits for him to be out of sight before quickly walking back to the restroom where she left the real Lara unconscious. Her heart is beating fast, while her left hand goes up to feel her cheeks. Perhaps she shouldn't have approached him without a concrete plan.

She checks herself in the mirror above the sink and she is relieved to find nothing wrong with her appearance. She still has 15 minutes on the clock before the effects of the Polyjuice start to wear off. She wonders why Malfoy frowned after giving her one last look. For a moment she thought he might have seen through her, or sensed her magic.

She dismisses the thought and she locks herself in the toilet where Lara is still sitting, Stunned and Petrified. Quite possibly her seduction game isn't really up to the standard she thought and that's why Malfoy wasn't responsive.

Hermione changes back into her Auror uniform and she dresses the young woman in the satin dress with a flick of her wand. Hermione casts a Disillusionment charm on her head and she releases the spells on the woman. A moment later she has Disapparated and Lara is quite confused, looking around the toilet.

~*~

Draco goes into his hotel room after fumbling with the keycard which opens the door. He has had enough of Muggles already. He has had to tread carefully with Capaldi and he wasn't able to make much progress, but next morning's meeting seems much more promising.

Draco transfigures his briefcase back into his overnight bag and he tosses it on one of the two black armchairs in front of the balcony door. No shutters, he notices. What's with the stupid Muggle hotel and their inexistent idea of privacy?

With a flick of his wand, he turns all the lights off and he puts up some standard wards to make sure that no unexpected visitors can creep up or barge into him. He isn't worried about Capaldi or his associates. His mind goes to Granger.

Draco is well aware that she has been following him for months now and he smirks to himself thinking that she hasn't been able to solve the puzzle yet. After being annoyed at her in the beginning for constantly being in his way, he started to find ways to mislead her and he has found the challenge very entertaining. Sort of like a dance.

He was expecting (half-hoping if he's honest, which isn't the case) for her to show up at the casino but it seems like she kept her distance. She probably was in the crowd in the hall, and now she's watching him from one of the buildings in the street.

There was just a moment, when Lara was flirting with him and talking about room service that he thought the woman was hiding something. But it couldn't have been Granger—she wouldn't have lowered herself to impersonate a bimbo. And he reasons that she couldn't have had the chance to Polyjuice herself into Lara when _he_ didn't even know that the woman was going to take any part in the conversation he was supposed to have with Capaldi behind closed doors.

Draco goes into the bathroom to take a shower, still thinking of Lara's dress, hugging the her upper body in all the right places. And when she perched on that armchair, the side splits of her skirt showed just the right amount of skin to make any man want to see more.

He thinks he can now give in to his fantasy so he conjures the image of Lara's cleavage back into his mind. He grows half-hard but he doesn't really feel like wanking in the shower so he closes the tap, steps out and wraps a towel around his hips. The contact with the soft cotton makes his cock twitch.

Draco walks to the bed and he lays on it, moving his right hand down his pelvis, undoing the towel. His left arm bends under his head for support. He brings back to his mind the image of Lara sitting at the bar, her breasts squeezed between her arms and he starts stroking himself slowly.

He thinks of her small feet laced in black strappy sandals with high heels. He thinks of her long legs, from her ankles up to her exposed knee and thigh. He starts pumping on his cock and a few moans escape his mouth.

He thinks of her round hips, of her small waist. In a different situation, with a different woman, he would have torn the skirt up. He would have uncrossed her legs and caressed the inside of her thighs from her knees to her core. Draco increases the pace of his fisting.

He thinks of grabbing her hips and sliding into her and moving in and out. He brings back the image of her titties squeezed in her dress. He thinks he would bare them and he would suck her nipples until she writhes.

He's whimpering now—he's longing to touch her. It has been so hard, keeping away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione is sitting on the desk in her hotel room, listening to Malfoy enter his room. She approaches the Omnioculars which she left hovering in front of the window before she went to the casino, earlier that evening. She adjusts it to have a view of the balcony of Malfoy's hotel room and she takes a look through it hoping to catch sight of him, but she only sees the lights going off.

She keeps her listening device close by, while staring at the dark room on the opposite side of the street, just a couple of floors lower than her room. Through the bug she planted she hears the sound of water flowing. He's probably taking a shower, she thinks.

She has decided that she's going to wait for Malfoy to fall asleep and then she's going to quickly Apparate to the docks to take a look around. She has already sent in a quick report to the Auror Headquarters with a request for blueprints of Capaldi's warehouse. Her enchanted Galleons are a great communication asset. Quicker than owls or a Patronus messenger when a long distance has to be crossed. She should receive an answer in a few hour's time. Perhaps Head Auror Robards will decide to send Harry to Vegas as reinforcement after all.

Hermione goes back to paying attention to the sounds coming from Malfoy's hotel bathroom. She thinks of him showering and she cannot keep herself from picturing him naked under the shower spray. The muscles of his arms flexing while he's rubbing his head with shampoo. The abs he must definitely have built over the years. She remembers him being fit when they were at Hogwarts, thanks to how much he spent training on his broom. She remembers how, starting from third year, she would sometimes think about him in her bed late at night and she would touch herself before drifting to sleep. It used to be her embarrassing secret that no one could know.

Hermione shakes her head to make this thought gets out. She reminds herself she's an Auror and Malfoy is a smuggler of dark artefacts. She reminds herself that she's there to investigate him and maybe to find out who the source of the contraband is. But her body has already started reacting to the thought of him in the shower, touching himself.

Hermione hears a moan through her listening device. For a moment, she thinks she's making it up and she scolds herself for losing focus. But then she hears it again—Draco is whimpering. She looks through her Omnioculars but she cannot see anything in the dark hotel room.

Some mumbling and another whimper. Hermione's heart starts to beat fast. What if the shower was a diversion? What if someone was so careful as to cover an attack with it? And now Malfoy is deathly wounded? It didn't seem like Capaldi had the intention of attacking Malfoy tonight, but who knows whether he thought something went wrong between Malfoy and Lara, seeing the state of her after she was Revived? What if Capaldi decided to confront Draco and to teach him a lesson? Maybe Capaldi has some wizards on his payroll to intimidate people more effectively?

She has to do something about the situation. She should have been more careful before leaving the casino, she should have modified Lara's memory.

Her pulse is rising. She cannot let Malfoy be hurt so in a split second Hermione makes the decision to Apparate in his hotel room to help him or at least to make sure he's okay.

She forgets to cast a Disillusionment charm.

~*~

Draco is pumping faster on his cock and it has started to leak. In his mind he's closing his eyes, licking her neck up to a spot behind her ear, moving her curly dark hair to the side. He bites her earlobe and he places little kisses along her jaw line down to her chin and then he kisses her softly on her lips. He's ready to come. He opens his eyes in his mind and he sees the image of Granger's face. And at the very same moment the alarm from his Apparition ward goes off.

Draco gasps opening his eyes. He jumps off the bed and he grabs his wand from the armchair in a matter of a second. He shakes off the picture of himself shagging Granger—he needs a clear head to face whoever has approached the balcony of his room.

He moves closer to the glass door and he sees a silhouette. “Stupefy” he says softly with a flick of his wand before he is noticed by his opponent.

Draco opens the door to find a body slouching on the balcony edge. Auror uniform. _Granger?_ Who else would be following him.

Wand between his teeth, he lifts the body up, drags it into his room and hurls it on the foot of his bed. He takes his wand back in his right hand and with a quick Lumos spell, he finds it is indeed Granger Stunned on his bed.

He could Avada her right there and then. But he would have little or no time to finish up his deal with Capaldi before a whole team of Aurors started hunting him down. He would also have to stay on the run forever after doing something like that. That would be _inconvenient_ for his affairs.

He could run away from the hotel room and use his emergency portkey to go back to the Manor. Granger would definitely lose her trail in the US without him there. But he would not be able to carry out his dealings in Las Vegas either, and he would lose the client he has back home.

He could leave her in some unknown place before Reviving her. This would buy him time and it wouldn't damage the situation much.

He could tie her up to the bed frame, Revive her and interrogate her to find out how much she knows about his dealings. His cock twitches at the idea of having Granger bound to his bed.

His mind goes into overload from the possible outcomes of this situation and he finds himself sitting on the edge of one of the armchairs, elbows propped on his knees, head in his hands.

Draco tells himself he's making the stupidest decision of all. He hasn't even taken her wand from her, Merlin's beard! But he stands up and whispers “Rennervate” before he can stop himself.

Hermione gasps and she jumps up on her feet, holding up her wand ready to attack.

Draco is leaning nonchalantly to the side of one of the armchair in front of the bed. He's still naked and he's smirking. “So... you really could not stay away from me, could you? You had to come all the way to America!”

Hermione is taken aback by the combination of Draco's remark and the fact that he's naked and very happy to see her, by the looks of _it_.

She thinks that at least a couple of minutes have passed since she was Stunned, but he still chose to remain naked and not to Disarm her. Her pulse is rising for various different reasons, and the main one is definitelynot the fact that she's aroused too.

She needs to take control of the situation and to push her emotions aside, so she says “Well, since I'm here now, how about we sit down and have a chat?”

She backs off and she sits on the edge of the bed, lowering her wand. She sticks her chin up and she pats the mattress hoping to look provocative and in charge.

Draco looks from her hand patting the mattress to her face, then he moves closer to the glass door, hiding the lower half of his body behind the armchair. “I'm perfectly comfortable, here, thank you.”

Hermione raises her right eyebrow. “You mean you're perfectly comfortable with being far enough to Disapparate before I can catch you?” She stands up to project her confidence onto him. “But why would you run away now when you had your chance just moments ago? No, there's something keeping you here. So go on, Malfoy, indulge me.”

Malfoy moves to sit on the armchair and he crosses his legs to shield his private parts from her eyes and he gestures to the other armchair to invite her to take a seat. Hermione complies.

“Why?” she asks.

It's Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow now. “Why what?”

She's sitting eagerly on the edge of the chair. “Why are we here now? Why are you doing this?”

Draco tries to appear relaxed and to sound bored with her questions, “I am here to conduct some business.” And he adds with a smirk, “I think you're here because you cannot get enough of me.”

Hermione shakes her head, then she looks right into his eyes, piercing him on the spot, “I mean, why are we sitting here in you hotel room. Why am I not dead, or restrained, or stranded Merlin-knows-where?”

Draco cannot will his eyes to look away from hers, he's mesmerised. “I, uh...”

“What did you think I would do? What do you think would happen?” Hermione prods him, still locking eyes with him and moving her upper body forward, entering his personal space.

Draco tries hard not to squirm. He tries to find a quick come back but his throat is dry. Why are her eyes taking away his ability to think coherently??

Hermione puts her wand down on the seat and she moves her right hand to rest on his knee. She presses on, “What was happening just minutes ago?”

At her touch, Draco feels a jolt under his skin and it goes right down to his cock, which is going hard again. He's silent.

“Was there someone here?” Hermione's hand starts sliding up his thigh causing goosebumps on his naked skin.

Draco quickly grabs her right wrist and he jumps up from the chair, his other hand grabs her left hip and he smashes into her body, locking their mouths in a rough kiss.

Hermione's left hand is free to punch him or push him away. Instead, she brings her free hand to grip his hair in the back of his head and she opens her mouth to bite Draco's lower lip. He whimpers and he rocks his hips into her stomach. She moans in his mouth.

He moves his hand from her hip to her back and he tucks his thumb under the hem of her black tank top. Her tongue enters his mouth and her left hand grabs his neck. He lets her wrist free because he needs his hand to grab her arse. Her muscles are so fit and it's such a pleasure kneading them.

She arches her back to push her arse into his hand and her breasts into his chest, while using her freed hand to hold him close. Applying a light pressure to his neck, she pushes his head down, so she can move her mouth to his ear, nibbling his lobe, placing soft pecks on his jaw.

Draco decides he needs more contact with her skin. So he moves both his hands on her back, under her top and he starts lifting it, baring her stomach, until he reaches her bra and he fiddles with it for a moment but he doesn't find a clasp. Hermione giggles while detaching her mouth from his face and she explains “Sports bra”. In a quick motion she takes her tank top and her bra off at the same time.

Draco's eyes take in her round titties, his mouth watering, his Adam's apple bobbing when he swallows. She smiles noticing his appetite and she takes the opportunity to move one hand to his neck while the other grabs his cock. His eyes close and a low moan makes its way up from his throat and it escapes his mouth. She's fisting him slowly now, watching the pleasure in his face. There's no denying she's dripping in her knickers now.

His hands have moved to her titties and he's massaging them, using his thumbs to stimulate her nipples, drawing a moan from her. He opens his eyes to lock his gaze with hers. He sees a glint in her eyes.

He tries to pace himself. If she keeps on pumping him like that, they won't make it to the bed.

He moves his right hand away from her chest, over to her back and down to her arse, giving a squeeze. He then proceeds to caress her left thigh down to the back of her knee. He thinks of his fantasy where she was wearing the black satin dress and he jerks in her hand, moaning.

He hooks his hand under her knee and he brings her leg behind his back. It's a shame her hand has to stop touching his cock but he grabs her wrist anyway and he moves her hand to his neck. Both her hands hold on to him tightly while her other leg rises up. She's propped against him with the support of his hands under her arse. She starts grinding on him with her trousers on, while he walks to the bed.

He lowers her on the mattress, so she can support herself and he can put his hands to a better use. First, he needs to unfasten her belt, then he undoes the button of her trousers. The zip goes down of its own accord. He tucks is hands under the waistline of her trousers. He kisses her while grazing his fingers on her belly. His hands move to her hips, thumbs under her trousers as he starts pulling them down.

She's watching him undress her, her arms behind her back, supporting her. Her eyes are filled with want. She rests her back on the mattress so she can raise her hips to let him remove her trousers.

His mouth is kissing her skin following a trail downwards from her neck to her belly, just above her black cotton knickers.

Her trousers are down to her ankles, his hands are working to undo the laces. Then, she kicks her boots and trousers off, like she cannot wait a moment longer to be rid of them. Her legs, bare at last, move up to encircle his back, the heels of her feet pushing his arse up so he's kneeling over her. She brings a hand to the back of his head to lower it so they're close enough to kiss. Her other hand roams his back, feeling his muscles.

His hands are also free to roam her skin, so one goes down to her damp knickers. He moves his index finger up and down, then he grazes her inner thigh and he dips under this last item of clothing he left on her.

She's dripping wet and he groans and his cock is throbbing. And he cannot wait any longer. He puts his finger into her core, making her gasp, as if she didn't expect it. While they're still kissing, he pumps his fingers a couple of times, making her moan again and again in his mouth.

He takes a breath, he extracts his finger to move her knickers to the side and with his other hand, he aligns himself to her entrance. He locks eyes with her and he enters her core. Her eyes shut as her mouth opens in a loud moan.

His hands are gripping her hips now, so he can easily move in and out of her. He starts slowly, dragging out the movement to feel her inner walls so hot and welcoming. But she's eager and her hips start moving to meet his thrusts. Her heels push his arse to make him move more quickly.

Her eyes are still closed, to concentrate on the feeling of pleasure he's giving her and on the growling noises he's making.

His eyes focus on her mouth, still open in an O shape. He thinks next time he's going to stuff his cock in her mouth, make her suck his balls dry.

He's picked up his rhythm, now pounding into her, and she's becoming louder. He's getting close but he wants to make her come first, so he moves his left hand to stimulate the bundle of nerves of her core, hoping this will send her over the edge.

Her fingernails are cutting the skin of his back. She's aware she's being loud and that's because she's letting herself feel any and all sensations without restraints.

His right arm is quivering from holding the weight of his body. His knees are creating a dip in the mattress below them. His hips thrust fast into her. His swollen cock is hitting all kinds of pleasurable spots inside her. His fingers are stroking her clit. It's just too much to hold it in, so she lets her climax explode in a scream.

Hearing Hermione scream his name in pleasure also makes Draco tip over the edge and he finds his release with a couple more powerful thrusts.

He is spent.

He lowers his body on hers to kiss her softly for a moment. Then he slides out of her and he moves to her side, holding her with an arm around her waist.

She's taking in deep breaths. Her plait has fallen apart, hair sticking out at odd angles. Her fingers are absent-mindedly grazing his stomach. She has been thoroughly shagged and her mind cannot create coherent thoughts at the moment.

They drift to sleep.

~*~

Hermione suddenly wakes up when she feels something stir next to her. Then she remembers it's actually some _one_.

The realisation of what happened during the night hits her hard like a suckerpunch. What was she thinking? Getting in bed with Malfoy? Well, clearly she wasn't thinking at all. She let her emotions drive her forward and they led her under Malfoy and around his cock. She shudders again remembering her orgasm. The man somehow knew how to touch her to make her lose control like that. It's a shame that it cannot happen again.

She scolds herself for formulating such a thought. They should not have had sex.

Where does that leave them now? Will he think that she'll just give up on her investigation and leave him to his business? Will he think she'll be pining for him?

A stern look appears on her face—it was just a small mistake.

She's going to crawl out of his bed, get dressed, cast a Disillusionment charm on herself, walk out to the balcony and Apparate into her own hotel room. She tells herself she needs to prepare for the meeting in Capaldi's warehouse, for God's sake!

Just as she's putting her boots on, half dressed already, she hears Malfoy stirring again, and mumbling. She tries to be even quieter while putting her tank top on but as she emerges from it, she finds him watching her.

He's looking relaxed, like he has slept like a baby. “See you at the docks” he just says with a smile, while she moves to the glass door.

So he's onto her, she thinks. “Actually, I hope you're not able to spot me,” Hermione responds without looking at him.

“See you in the next hotel room, then” he throws at her through the door while she's spinning on the spot to Disapparate.

And before landing in her hotel room the last thing she sees is his smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to proofread this story on my own but there's no beta-reader so I apologise if there are any mistakes. If you'd like to point anything out, please leave a comment.  
> Also let me know what you think of the story! ;)


End file.
